Stoic and Erotic
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: ReUploaded. Ever wondered how the stoic, cold Sasuke suffered a major hard on? Thanks to the sexually arousing dobe who loves to lick things up skillfully with his tongue. Sasuke is such a pervert. AU yaoi


**Stoic and Erotic**

**disclaimer: **i don't own Naruto.

**summary: **Ever wondered how the stoic, cold Sasuke suffered a major hard on? Thanks to the sexually arousing dobe who loves to lick things up skillfully with his tongue. Sasuke is such a pervert.

_italics - _Sasuke's perverted thoughts

**info:** Sasuke and Naruto is obviously dating here and it's AU [i love AU SasuNaru schoolboys. lol.] WARNING! LEMON!

* * *

_It's erotic the way you lick it up and down. Y__our hot pink tongue swerves and curls along all corners to the base effortlessly, hungrily, lapping up all that dripping substance._

_You playful thumbed that part where the substance is, then put your finger into your small mouth, coating it thouroughly with your saliva, __eyes close and relaxed, sexily biting your lower lip and moaning in delight for the unique taste... _

_Finally, your blue hues are now open, hazy blue speaking with knowing excitement and naughtiness._

_then you said,_

"Teme, kore wa... oishii desu... ngh..."

_Oh fuck, didn't you know you look so damn delectable right now, dobe?... By the way you sound, you are orgasmic. _

_It's so erotic when you're making a face like that, blushing and sweating and panting below me._

"You never get enough of the taste, dobe?" I asked, lust evident in my voice.

"No, You know that this is... my...ngh...favorite a-and I couldn't help but c-crave for... _mmmore_...can't you see how much I _want_ it so badly...nnh...teme...?"

_All at once, you took it all in that little mouth of your shamelessly and pulling it out and sucking back vigourously._

"Nhn...ahmm...nnn"

_Kami. My groin tightened to the action. If this keeps on going, I'll explode._

"Teme, so _biiig_...uhn and so _sticky_ now..."

"Dobe... s-stop..."

"ngh...mmm"

"I said...s-stop! Now!"I pulled out his hand taking it out of your mouth.

_Thick sticky substance spilled across his lips to his left cheek and a little to his nose. He stared back up to where I'm sitting feeling kind of confused yet pissed off._

_Oh shit, i just lost my cool._

**[NORMAL]**

"Eh? What did i do?"

"..."

"Teme, answer me!"

"This."

"Uh! teme, you're har... hmfp!"

"What the fuck! Keep it down!"

"You're...pff!...hard! hmpf!"

"Shut it dobe."

"Oh my. Did i just turned you on?" he whispered, bright blue eyes focused and shocked.

"Not a word."

"Hey, I just licked an ice cream, ero-teme!"

"..." _I glared_

"F-fine!"

_It's erotic the way you look with a shock stricken expression at me, looking disheveled in that uniform like a blushing schoolboy __after being sexually molested._

"Hn. come here."

"No, I won't till you get rid of that and go buy me a new ice cream. You just spoiled my unfinished cone!"

"This is your fault, dobe. you have to help me with this."

"Naniii?"

"Won't you want to lick the _real thing_? Knowing how much you like it _big, __hard _and getting _sticky all over__._" I pulled him close that our noses touched, and hips collided eachother making him gasp out suddenly.

"Pervert! I won't! Dame Sasuke-teme...lemme go..."

_It's erotic the way your highpitched voice sound like, but i like it more to hear you panting and pleading the way i want you to be._

"I bet you this is way better than your previous ice cream or anything else." I licked his earlobe down his neck earning a moan once more and leaned further. Was that approval? I smirked. I grabbed him by the hand and shoved him inside the male comfort away from the crowd of people in the park where we stayed a while ago.

**[CHANGE SCENE]**

_Now, looking at you sitting down on the cubicle with your all buttons undone, blushing madly and eyes shied away by that golden locks of yours..._

"Teme... what should we do next?" He said. I lifted up his beautiful face evident with glistening thin substance which we both know isn't ice cream anymore that coated your pouty lips. I wiped it off with my tongue and whispered lustfully.

"So eager now, huh?" I smirked once again and gave him a deep kiss proceeding to position him comfortably on my lap.

"We ain't done yet with the most pleasurable part, dobe." I prodded my thumb and index finger into his mouth.

" You'll be screaming for _more_."

_Everything..._

_Everything about you is just so simply erotic._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **who guessed out right that it was just a silly ice cream cone? This has no plot at all! xD anyway, i hope you had fun. hm. read and review. :)


End file.
